It is known to provide an enclosure for an electronic assembly that includes a printed circuit board and a connector. For example, electronic modules and sensors for automotive applications often include a multi-piece (e.g., housing and cover) enclosure for their electronic components, together with a connector that is mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”). Because the connector is mounted on the PCB, difficulties may arise in achieving desired alignment between the connector for the electronic assembly and an external, mating connector, which together electrically connect the electronic assembly to other portions of the vehicle circuitry.
An alternative approach is to use an electronic assembly that includes a plastic enclosure with insert molded connector terminals. Such an enclosure with insert molded connector terminals is expensive as it requires unique tooling and assembly equipment for each particular vehicle application.